


Identity

by BandaidsAreCool



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Light Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandaidsAreCool/pseuds/BandaidsAreCool
Summary: So this was first for my amazing, lovely, and cool best friend! But then I decided to take this story onto here so more people can see it if they want too! It's just about one of my characters named Obsession having...Well, not much of a fun time, and got reality shoved into his face.(Also it might have some triggering themes! It has mentions of;- Thr*wing up (o)- R*flections (e)Please let me know if I missed any! )





	1. First, an explanation of the character

Okay, so first, I just want to say please check the description because this story might have triggering things in it for some people! And if I missed any, please tell me them! But I'll also say them here! So far the featuring things that might be triggering for people are; Thr*wing up (o), r*flections (e), slight mention of k*lling (i) animals in the "Some explanations" part. Again, please tell me if I missed any of them! Thank you!

Alright, now let's talk about the character before we get into the story-

This story is about one of my characters (Or OC, if you can call him that), Obsession.

So he's actually really chill and calm, which is probably really kinda strange considering that's kind of the opposite of Obsession- But there is actually a reason for why he's like that. He doesn't want to be seen like them; Mischief (Another one of my characters) and Remus. I'll try to explain it the best I can.

He doesn't want to be seen like Remus because of something that happened a long time ago. He used to actually be apart of Remus- But more like in the head. He made Remus obsessed about something, but we won't get into that because our rp really is something- Aka its kinda w o n k y - (But you'll get to see the reason for it in the "some explanations"!) Anyway, now that he is now actually his own person/side, he would rather keep it that way because he didn't to be seen like or as him. He was a "bad" and "harmful" thing before, and he didn't really want to be seen as that anymore. It's also cause he hates Remus, but we also won't get into that right now because that's too much to explain-

The reasoning for Mischief. Its basically causes Mischief really bothers him a lot- Meaning that Mischief has said no nice things to Obsession. The most thing that bothers Obsession a lot though, is when Mischief says "he's just like him." Obsession doesn't think that he's the same as Mischief for various reasons, but apparently, Mischief doesn't think so- And of course, there are reasonings for that, but we won't get into that because I don't wanna waste too much of your time!

Now, the explanation for the story will be at the end of it- So if you wanna know what's up with some things, then you will be able to know at the end! Unless there is something that didn't really answer it, then you can tell me in the comments! Okay, now let's get into the story because your actually here for that-


	2. .

Obsession was in the attic, the door was locked, and he was in the corner, crying silently and clutching his head. He was shaking and hiccupping, while whimpering a little. His mind was flooded with so many thoughts, and they are not good ones. The thoughts from a long time ago started to come back. He has tried to avoid them for so long, but nothing can be avoided forever.

He then tried to get up, frantically wiping his tears away to see around. As he gets up, he goes to try and walk, only for him to stumble around, and then he starts getting dizzy. He heads towards the door, but before he could even open it, he suddenly passes out, hitting the ground.

After a bit, Obsession starts to stir around a bit. He groans slightly as he then opens his eyes, looking around before sitting up. "What..." He gets up, only seeing darkness. "Where is everyone? Where am I..?" Then, he starts to walk, just hearing his footsteps echo. Although after a bit of aimlessly walking around, he sees something. Of course he walks towards it, but only to see that it was a mirror. He sees himself, just looking back at him.

He looked like he wasn't even crying, but Obsession felt like something was off. As he continued to try to figure out what was wrong, he suddenly felt like the "floor" from underneath just disappeared. He yelps slightly in surprise as he felt himself fall down- Trying to grab onto the mirror but miserably failed.

As he continues to fall, he stops and hits something- Which was the ground. Although the ground wasn't really the ground, since now, the ground was glass, now slightly shattered. Glass pieces were falling through as he looked around. He looks down at it, and panics slightly, since he didn't want to fall through. He got up, and carefully walked around, looking at the ground. "What do I do..? Where do I go..?" Obsession whispers that to himself as he looks around.

Then, out of nowhere, velvet red curtains pulled back, revealing millions of people with blurred or static faces. They were cheering..Or just yelling. It's one of the two. He blinks confused as he looks at the people, backing up slightly. But he then realizes that he wasn't on glass anymore, and instead was now on wood. He was on a stage. The lights were directly pointing at him. The people were screaming at him to do something, but he couldn't hear what they wanted.

"I-..I don't know what you guys want!" They didn't stop yelling. Obsession started to back up again, until suddenly, he hit the wall. Once he did that, the audience glitched out, which confused him a lot more. As he looked behind him, he noticed that he hit a glass wall, because now it had glass mark-lines. When he went back to look at the audience, they were gone, except for one person. Since it was dark from the audience's place, and all the lights were still on him, he couldn't see who the darkened figure was. Then, he could see the person's arms slowly moving up, making Obsession notice that they had something in their hands.

That's when Obsession notices the person has a camera. But before he could even do anything, there was a click and a flash from the camera, making Obsession become blinded from the bright light, to which quickly move his hands to cover his eyes.

It took him a bit to finally uncover his eyes, and looked around the new area he's in. He was in a living room, and he was sitting on the ground- TV in front of him. The TV was off, so he slowly moved his hand to turn it on, since he didn't know what he was supposed to be doing. But before his hand could even touch the TV, it abruptly turned on, just showing static. Obsession moves his hand back, staring at the TV.

That's when the screen turned dark, but the staticy noise was still playing. Soon enough, words popped up;

**"You abandoned me."**

Obsession looks at the screen, confused. "Wh-What's going on? Why am I here? I want to go back.." Then, new words came up;

**"You will go through the same pain I did."**

Of course Obsession didn't like the sound of that all, so he shuffled back slightly, now very uncomfortable.

**"I have suffered for too long. Now it's your turn."**

"I don't understand what is happening..Please take me back.." Obsession holds a shaky sigh, and continues to look at the screen- Deciding to not believe whatever the screen is writing.

**"Your not her hero. Your no one's hero. Your a failure. A mistake. An accident."**

Obsession could feel himself start to shake a bit, but he holds his hands together a bit tightly to try and stop the shaking.

**"It's your fault it's your fault it's your fault it's your fault it's your fault it's your fault it's your fault it's your fault it's your fault it's your fault it's your fault it's your fault it's your fault it's your fault it's your fault it's your fault it's your fault it's your fault it's your fault it's your fault it's your fault it's your fault  
** **it's your fault it's your fault  
** **it's your fault it's your fault  
** **it's your fault it's your fault  
** **i̧̻̻͉̜͑ͪ̾͟t͖͖̠̬͛'s̨̞̞̰͎͎̪̩͕̈́̀ͯ̍ͧͅ y͙͙̪̰ͫ͌o͙͙̙̘̙ͤͫ͞ụ̴̴̾̀͟͡ṛ̣̬̫̍͌ͩ͟ f̰̰̯͕͊̃̊͞͞͞a͔͔̜̗̦ͩ̅̎ụ̴̴̾̀͟͡l͖͖̰̝ͭ͘t͖͖̠̬͛ i̧̻̻͉̜͑ͪ̾͟t͖͖̠̬͛'s̨̞̞̰͎͎̪̩͕̈́̀ͯ̍ͧͅ y͙͙̪̰ͫ͌o͙͙̙̘̙ͤͫ͞ụ̴̴̾̀͟͡ṛ̣̬̫̍͌ͩ͟ f̰̰̯͕͊̃̊͞͞͞a͔͔̜̗̦ͩ̅̎ụ̴̴̾̀͟͡l͖͖̰̝ͭ͘t͖͖̠̬͛  
** **i̧̻̻͉̜͑ͪ̾͟t͖͖̠̬͛'s̨̞̞̰͎͎̪̩͕̈́̀ͯ̍ͧͅ y͙͙̪̰ͫ͌o͙͙̙̘̙ͤͫ͞ụ̴̴̾̀͟͡ṛ̣̬̫̍͌ͩ͟ f̰̰̯͕͊̃̊͞͞͞a͔͔̜̗̦ͩ̅̎ụ̴̴̾̀͟͡l͖͖̰̝ͭ͘t͖͖̠̬͛ i̧̻̻͉̜͑ͪ̾͟t͖͖̠̬͛'s̨̞̞̰͎͎̪̩͕̈́̀ͯ̍ͧͅ y͙͙̪̰ͫ͌o͙͙̙̘̙ͤͫ͞ụ̴̴̾̀͟͡ṛ̣̬̫̍͌ͩ͟ f̰̰̯͕͊̃̊͞͞͞a͔͔̜̗̦ͩ̅̎ụ̴̴̾̀͟͡l͖͖̰̝ͭ͘t͖͖̠̬͛  
** **i̧̻̻͉̜͑ͪ̾͟t͖͖̠̬͛'s̨̞̞̰͎͎̪̩͕̈́̀ͯ̍ͧͅ y͙͙̪̰ͫ͌o͙͙̙̘̙ͤͫ͞ụ̴̴̾̀͟͡ṛ̣̬̫̍͌ͩ͟ f̰̰̯͕͊̃̊͞͞͞a͔͔̜̗̦ͩ̅̎ụ̴̴̾̀͟͡l͖͖̰̝ͭ͘t͖͖̠̬͛ i̧̻̻͉̜͑ͪ̾͟t͖͖̠̬͛'s̨̞̞̰͎͎̪̩͕̈́̀ͯ̍ͧͅ y͙͙̪̰ͫ͌o͙͙̙̘̙ͤͫ͞ụ̴̴̾̀͟͡ṛ̣̬̫̍͌ͩ͟ f̰̰̯͕͊̃̊͞͞͞a͔͔̜̗̦ͩ̅̎ụ̴̴̾̀͟͡l͖͖̰̝ͭ͘t͖͖̠̬͛  
** **i̧̻̻͉̜͑ͪ̾͟t͖͖̠̬͛'s̨̞̞̰͎͎̪̩͕̈́̀ͯ̍ͧͅ y͙͙̪̰ͫ͌o͙͙̙̘̙ͤͫ͞ụ̴̴̾̀͟͡ṛ̣̬̫̍͌ͩ͟ f̰̰̯͕͊̃̊͞͞͞a͔͔̜̗̦ͩ̅̎ụ̴̴̾̀͟͡l͖͖̰̝ͭ͘t͖͖̠̬͛ i̧̻̻͉̜͑ͪ̾͟t͖͖̠̬͛'s̨̞̞̰͎͎̪̩͕̈́̀ͯ̍ͧͅ y͙͙̪̰ͫ͌o͙͙̙̘̙ͤͫ͞ụ̴̴̾̀͟͡ṛ̣̬̫̍͌ͩ͟ f̰̰̯͕͊̃̊͞͞͞a͔͔̜̗̦ͩ̅̎ụ̴̴̾̀͟͡l͖͖̰̝ͭ͘t͖͖̠̬͛"**

That's when the screen just continued to repeat those lines over and over again, while the static started to get a little louder.

**"YOU DID THIS. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT."**

Obsession couldn't help but feel like tearing up. "I'm sorry! I don't know what I did! I'm sorry!"

**"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE. Last chance. Last chance. Last chance. Last chance. Last chance. Last chance. Last chance. Last chance. Last chance. Last chance. Last chance.  
** **Ļ͓͓̣̽͟a͔͔̜̗̦ͩ̅̎s̨̞̞̰͎͎̪̩͕̈́̀ͯ̍ͧͅt͖͖̠̬͛ c̨̨̣̮̝̈́̔ͯ̀͂h̨͚͚͖ͯ̒̄͗͞a͔͔̜̗̦ͩ̅̎n̫̫̘̗͕̲̲̎ͥc̨̨̣̮̝̈́̔ͯ̀͂ḛ̡̰̳͓̥ͬ͋ͪͧ.  
** **Ļ͓͓̣̽͟a͔͔̜̗̦ͩ̅̎s̨̞̞̰͎͎̪̩͕̈́̀ͯ̍ͧͅt͖͖̠̬͛ c̨̨̣̮̝̈́̔ͯ̀͂h̨͚͚͖ͯ̒̄͗͞a͔͔̜̗̦ͩ̅̎n̫̫̘̗͕̲̲̎ͥc̨̨̣̮̝̈́̔ͯ̀͂ḛ̡̰̳͓̥ͬ͋ͪͧ.  
** **Ļ͓͓̣̽͟a͔͔̜̗̦ͩ̅̎s̨̞̞̰͎͎̪̩͕̈́̀ͯ̍ͧͅt͖͖̠̬͛ c̨̨̣̮̝̈́̔ͯ̀͂h̨͚͚͖ͯ̒̄͗͞a͔͔̜̗̦ͩ̅̎n̫̫̘̗͕̲̲̎ͥc̨̨̣̮̝̈́̔ͯ̀͂ḛ̡̰̳͓̥ͬ͋ͪͧ.  
** **Ļ͓͓̣̽͟a͔͔̜̗̦ͩ̅̎s̨̞̞̰͎͎̪̩͕̈́̀ͯ̍ͧͅt͖͖̠̬͛ c̨̨̣̮̝̈́̔ͯ̀͂h̨͚͚͖ͯ̒̄͗͞a͔͔̜̗̦ͩ̅̎n̫̫̘̗͕̲̲̎ͥc̨̨̣̮̝̈́̔ͯ̀͂ḛ̡̰̳͓̥ͬ͋ͪͧ.  
** **Ļ͓͓̣̽͟a͔͔̜̗̦ͩ̅̎s̨̞̞̰͎͎̪̩͕̈́̀ͯ̍ͧͅt͖͖̠̬͛ c̨̨̣̮̝̈́̔ͯ̀͂h̨͚͚͖ͯ̒̄͗͞a͔͔̜̗̦ͩ̅̎n̫̫̘̗͕̲̲̎ͥc̨̨̣̮̝̈́̔ͯ̀͂ḛ̡̰̳͓̥ͬ͋ͪͧ."**

Then, Obsession could feel something slowly fall down his cheek. He slowly moves one of his hands to scoop whatever was cascading down his face, and looks at it. He was expecting a tear, but instead, he sees some sort of black substance instead. He continues to wipe his face, only to see that it was still the weird black stuff. Once he looked back up at the screen, it started playing something.

**"** **Funny...you thought leaving me...at all alone...especially like that...would be funny..? He.hehe.. DONT TALK TO ME UNTIL IM READY FOR YOU TO!** **"**

It was the time where Paranoia yelled at him because of something Obsession did that he thought would be "funny." He just wanted to play 'hide and seek' with Paranoia, but he should've told him...It was like someone was recording it from the side lines, but there was no one there at the time. It was glitching at times, and the audio sometimes got a little pitched up at some points. Obsession started to curl up a bit, shaking even more.

**"** **YOU! YOU ARE THE WORST OF THEM ALL! I CAN BARELY GET ALONG AITH PARANOIA ANYMORE BUT YOU! IV TRIED AND TRIED SO HARD TO GET ALONG WITH BUT I JUST WANTED TO KNOW SOMEONE THAT CAN MABEY UNDERSTAND!** **"**

Now it was the time where Virgil yelled at him. Obsession already knows that this one was yet again, his fault. "I'm sorry..." That was all Obsession could mutter out, choking back some tears. This time the screen looked like a tape that was searing slightly.

**"Rose hates you. Your a terrible person."**

At this point, Obsession couldn't even say anything as he was shaking very violently, as he curls up against himself tightly.

**"If** **Obsession was dead, then too bad it wasn't me who killed him, because I'd LOVE TO SEE HIS COLD, BLOODY- If he got stabbed- DEAD BODY ON THE GROUND. Or...I CAN JUST HANG OR CHOKE HIM INSTEAD! How about I go find him to see if he is alive to test out those options then!** **"**

And now it was Remus...Talking about how he was going to murder Obsession, which might be a good thing too..In Obsession's opinion. Obsession couldn't even hold back the tears, even though it was still the black liquid. He tried to say something, but nothing came out. Then, the recording stopped, and it went back to the black screen.

**"He didn't defend you. He doesn't care about you."**

The screen then showed a picture of Paranoia. "..Para.." Obsession slowly untightens himself to shakily move his hand to touch the screen, but it only switches back to words.

**"Your only a minor inconvenience to him. You mean nothing to him."**

Obsession moves his hand back while hiccupping a little, shaking his head. "N-No.."

**"He only cares about Virgil and the others. Not you. He hates you."**

He couldn't deny it anymore. He knows...That it's right. What they're saying, is right. "H-...Hate..." He then moves his violently shaking hands to his head, slowly clenching his fists in his hair. Then, the screen shows something. It was theatre masks. But instead of one mask smiling, and the other frowning, both of the masks were frowning. And some of the pieces on the masks were cracked, and on the ground. At the bottom of the masks, there was this text:

**"Broken."**

Obsession started to breathe a bit heavily as he read those words, then looked at the masks. As he was heavily breathing, he then felt like he was going to throw up. So he takes his hands out of his hair to throw his hands onto the ground, his breathing not getting any better as it starts to sped up. Then, he then started coughing, before actually throwing up. Although what he threw up was actually blood. Dark blood. He kept coughing, hacking, and vomiting- He glances up at the screen only to see that it reads;

**"Everything's fine. :)"**

Obsession started to feel weaker, as he then looked back down to continue vomiting. Suddenly, the TV turned off, and the static noise was gone. Although he started falling down again, since the floor and area disappeared like the other times.

When he did stop falling, he hit the dark ground. He lays there for a little before weakly sitting up- Painfully exhaling as he did so. But when he looked at his hands, he noticed something different about them. His fingernails suddenly grew slightly into sharpish claws, and there was a darkish green colored nail polish on them- The nail polish was a little chipped, as well. He looks over at his wrists, only to see some sort of long-ish "bracelets" that look like those handcuffs things like the kind in a mental asylum. But they were black, and were clearly metal. It also goes only up to a little bit up his arm. Since they still kind of had the chains on it. It was a little tiny since there were only two chains holding onto it. He looked at them confused, but decided to not pay too much attention. When he fully sits up, he looks around, only to see what was in front of him. What it was, was just a mirror, but the frame of it was a circle, with dark thornish-vine looking things. But when he saw his reflection..

Darker hair color, eyeshadow slightly darker as well, his band aid was now a darkish grey (and it had little cuts on the edges of it), his outfit was different too, but it was somewhat a bit the same. His skin tone somehow got even paler if that is even possible for him since he's already pale. The black substance was still going down his face a little since he was still crying. Then...There were 2 clips in his hair. It hung on his hair a bit loosely, but it was still somehow able to hang on there. One was half purple and black, and the other was half black and grey-ish white. He also did have something around his neck, but he couldn't exactly get a good look at it.

Obsession was mortified. He was so different. But, it felt like...Him. Like this was actually meant to be him. He screams and tries to crawl away from the mirror. "That's not me! I'm not that! I'm not!" His breathing became rapid again, and he looked at his boots. They were slightly more heeled, and the laces were kind of undone- With the boot color being a bit darker as well. He then hits his back against something, so he quickly turns his head to see another mirror.

Although this one showed the actual him. Light-ish darkish brown hair, dark but not too dark eyeshadow, normal bandaid color, no clips in his hair, no "bracelet-handcuff" things on his wrists, and no thing on his neck, no long-ish fingernails with nail polish on them, and no different outfit. His tears were normal tears, and not the black liquid.

He knew that's the one he wanted to go too, but...It didn't feel like him. Like this one wasn't meant to be him...But it is...Right? Nonetheless he continued to look at that mirror, and nowhere else. He slowly touched that mirror, and the him from the other side did the same. Soon enough, the mirror suddenly cracks, and Obsession blinks.

Now Obsession was in a forest. He glances over at something, still shaking, and sees that there was something coming towards him. It was darkness. And so he got up, and then started running. When he looked behind him, he saw the forest was turning darker as it was following Obsession- The trees and bushes now decaying once the darkness overshadowed them. He turned his head back around, and kept running left and right, until he saw a house that looked similar to the one that he lives in with the others.

He continues to run until he quickly opens the door, then shuts it behind him, looking around. Soon enough, he notices something on the couch, so he slowly makes his way over to it, then picks it up, only realizing that it was a hand mirror. The good thing was that he was back to his normal self, but in the mirror, there was something written in red across it. It read; "Pathetic."

Obsession stares at the mirror, slowly exhaling while also slowly setting the mirror down, and looks around again, now seeing that there are doors on the sides of him. The doors were plain, but they had names on them. He goes to open them all, only to see that they were just nothing but darkness. So he walks over to the last one, which was named "Attic." He slowly opens the door, and sees that it was just the attic.

He walks more into it, and looks around, then sees someone sitting on the ground. They're back was turned, and it sounded like they were crying. Obsession carefully walks over to them and looks at them more closely. But as he did that, the person turns their head to look back at Obsession- To which Obsession's eyes widen slightly, even though he could only see their half widened and dilated eyes. But before he could've seen any more of _him,_ he was gone.

And so Obsession eyes shot open as he bolted upright, looking around, panting heavily- He can feel the dried up tears on his face from crying who-knows how many minutes or possibly hours ago, and he was still on the ground. But, he was in the same spot where _he_ was in. It was just a dream...

No, it was more like a nightmare, because it all felt too real.

...

Maybe it was real.


	3. Some explainations

Before we get into this, I just want to tell you that none of these might not make sense! Because you might have to read the w h o l e rp , but I don't think anyone has the time for that- But here are the explanations! 

Also, TW because mentioning of k*lling (i) animals for a slight moment.

═══ ◈ ═══ ◈ ═══ ◈ ═══ ◈ ═══ ◈ ═══

For the part where the TV says "Everything's fine. :)", it means that since Obsession has been acting this whole time, and has been hiding and repressing things for so long he thinks that everything's "fine."

For the two clips- For that, it actually symbolizes some things- One, it means Virgil and Paranoia. Since he's Obsession, you could tell that he's gonna be attached to them- That's why this time, one clip was half purple and black, and the other clip black and grey-ish white. Two, he also has two other clips- One black, and the other dark green, meaning that there are basically two sides of him- The true version of him (Black), then the fake version of him (Dark green). The reason why the real version is black is because he acts like the true version of him is the fake side, and the fake him is actually the real him, to which the dark green represents that he's acting like the real him. But it's not shown in the story- Only the half purple and black, and the half black and grey-ish white. It's a bit confusing-

The stage scene. It meant that he's supposedly showing his "true colors" to people, basically lying to them because that's not who he truly is. The audience was actually him yelling at himself for locking his true self away for so long.

The TV scene. Basically, it was just him remembering all of those things that were shown on the TV, and it was just hurting him more than how it usually does. And that's saying a lot-

This might not be really necessary, but in our rp, Paranoia and Obsession are together. For the two clips part- When I mentioned Virgil- It's cause Virgil and him are like "brothers" to each other. They're always there for each other, and so of course Obsession is gonna have something that reminds him of his "brother" and significant other- But if you didn't know which colors for who, the black and purple one is Virgil, and the black and grey-ish white is Paranoia.

This story is just something I wanted to write for some reason- So some may or may not be true! Again, m a y b e -

And now the last one. The dream, was actually caused by himself. He did this to himself, because he's hidden his true self away for so long, and it was about time that happened- But the part where it said "You abandoned me" from the TV scene, meant that ever since him and Remus became separate, he wasn't the same of when he made Remus kill animals, and become more very unhinged somehow. And so Obsession forced that part of him off, and just left it there. Because Obsession didn't want to be seen as "evil," to them anymore. For the part of when it said "You will go through the same pain as I did," and "I have suffered for too long. Now it's your turn," even though it was himself, he could feel the true self basically have enough of just being hidden away. Although it's not a separate person. It's Obsession. So is Obsession tired of hiding the real him away from everyone? Maybe. But he's doing it for a reason.

But the thing is, Mischief actually helped out for some of it.

═══ ◈ ═══ ◈ ═══ ◈ ═══ ◈ ═══ ◈ ═══

Clearly, I might have to give a good explanation about Obsession- But hey! At least the last explanation has some clear info about him! Kinda! But yet again, if you have any questions, you can ask me them in the comments!


End file.
